


"We're Super Chill," They lied.

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AroAce Christine, F/M, I'll tag as I go, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Post-Squip, Trans Character, Trans Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rich Goranski had finally healed somewhat from the fire, receiving hospital release, and one of the first things he was doing was confronting someone he had seen at the hospital.Michael Mell had marked one and a half years on his calendar for taking testosterone, and he would like to celebrate with his best friend, but he was hiding something that was getting a lot harder to not think about, focus on his best friend.Jeremy Heere had been noticing a strain on his relationships for the past two weeks; both the platonic one with his best friend, and the romantic one with his girlfriend. He wished he could talk to the two, and figure out what was wrong, but something told him that they'd come to him.Christine Canigula had a secret that she had been repressing for a little over a month, and had only begun to consider and explore in the past three weeks. She wished she felt safe enough to tell her boyfriend, but she barely understood it herself, how could he?





	"We're Super Chill," They lied.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! Welcome to my BMC fic,, lovely huh
> 
> I'll tag as I go, and if there's anything triggering that pops up later, I'll be sure to mention it in the notes. Thanks ya'll! I appreciate comments and kudos.

Rich Goranski had finally healed somewhat from the fire, receiving hospital release, and one of the first things he was doing was confronting someone he had seen at the hospital.

Michael Mell had marked one and a half years on his calendar for taking testosterone, and he would like to celebrate with his best friend, but he was hiding something that was getting a lot harder to not think about, focus on his best friend.

Jeremy Heere had been noticing a strain on his relationships for the past two weeks; both the platonic one with his best friend, and the romantic one with his girlfriend. He wished he could talk to the two, and figure out what was wrong, but something told him that they'd come to him.

Christine Canigula had a secret that she had been repressing for a little over a month, and had only begun to consider and explore in the past three weeks. She wished she felt safe enough to tell her boyfriend, but she barely understood it herself, how could he?  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rich stalked the halls, eyeing those looking and whispering in his direction, scoffing and ignoring them on the outside, though it did hurt. At least two years with his Squip had done its work though, and he could pretend that Rich Goranski was a person not affected whatsoever by what those around him said.

Rich finally spotted who he was looking for, and grabbed the backpack of said person, which, pathetically, still had the phrase “riend” written on it. The guy turned and looked down, his facial expression a bit nervous.  
Michael Mell.

“Rich, I didn’t know you got out. First day ba-”  
“Shut up for a minute, tall ass,” Rich interrupted, using the old phrase jokingly, though he did see that Michael had tightened his expression. In freshman year, he had started trying to decipher the faces people made and the emotions they conveyed, and the Squip had only helped, being able to tell easily, and prompting Rich to learn.

“Sorry, second nature. Anyways, I wanted to ask you something.”  
“About what?”  
“That one day, in the hospital when you and Heere’s dad gave him that weird advice on how to get Christine -I mean, so did I, but whatever- you did something that I can’t forget, even if it’s an off thing.”  
“Spit it out,” Michael encouraged, a little nervous, kinda put off, and a bit anxious to get elsewhere, tapping his foot. Rich got out of the hospital and one of the first things he did was talk to him? Michael felt that was pretty weird, and that day had been a few weeks over a month ago.

“So, I’m pretty good at telling emotions, and, why were you all disappointed when giving Heere the advice? Also why you came over so often? I mean I brought up the thing to Heere, like, you two definitely aren’t dating? I’m one-hundred percent bi, so, chill with it.”  
Michael’s face went through several emotions, from shock, to anger, to embarrassment, and disappointment, all back to his regular unhappy yet aloof expression, layering a bit of fake shock on at the end.

“‘Course we aren’t dating. He’s going out with Christine anyways, I mean-”  
“Okay, I can believe that, but you don’t get to deny the next claim cause I know you’d be faking it. You want to be dating him, don’t you?”  
“No!” He sputtered, though his face went red, and his eyes darted around, making sure nobody was paying attention to their conversation.

“Mhm,” Rich replied, his expression flat, sign that he had no belief in the statement Michael had given. Michael sighed in resignation, placing his head in his raised hands.  
“Am I that obvious?”  
“No, I’ve spent at least three years learning how to figure out someone’s mood through the way they speak, move, and look. You are pretty damn inconspicuous, other than right now of course.”

Michael nodded, his hands bobbing, but when he looked back up, he didn’t seem convinced.  
“Oh yeah? What about the boyfriend backpack joke?”  
“Which you haven’t washed off,” Rich noted, receiving another look from Michael. “It was more a joke about how you two never separate. It works better with you liking him though, so thanks for that.

“Anyways dude, you two have been close friends for a while now, right? Just tell him, what’s the big deal?”  
“The big deal is something that is restricted, alright?”  
“Fine, alright,” Rich said, holding his hands up defensively. “You gotta tell him though. Come to me if you need help or anything. See you, tall ass.”

Rich rolled his eyes and turned away from Michael, releasing grip of the guy’s backpack, and walked off, leaving an embarrassed, confused, and defensive Michael standing next to his own locker.

‘What the hell was that?’ Michael questioned to himself as he approached homeroom, a class that he, at this point, thankfully, didn’t share with Jeremy.  
‘A’ight Mell, let’s go over that again. A tormentor of yours, though it wasn’t his fault, has confronted you about a crush, which you are attempting to keep a secret. Lovely.’

“Call me Michael,” she had requested once when they were twelve, and so she was Michael. And then she was he. And then he was titled trans.

Jeremy was the one to calm him down when dysphoria hit hard, or when the remarks of family hit even harder. Jeremy was to one to wrap an arm around Michael’s neck the day after he got puberty blocker implant. Jeremy celebrated with him when Michael got his first testosterone shot, letting Michael sob out of joy on his shoulder. Jeremy didn’t always understand, but he was always there for him, and that was enough.

Of course, it also caused him to develop a crush on his long-time friend when they were fourteen. How could Michael not fall for him? He was cute, he was kind, he was funny. He was also a real guy. He was also straight.  
The last two characteristics weren’t fun.

The bell rang, prompting Michael out of his head, who then stepped inside the homeroom classroom. ‘God,’ he thought to himself. ‘What an idiot.’


End file.
